A Cheerleader's life at Hogwarts
by xoxcheergurl4ever
Summary: The summary is about me and my tales at being at hogwarts. Meeting harry and malfoy and the rest of the magical gang. And i am a cheer gal so that is why it is called a cheerleader's life. READ AND REVEIW PLZ! FIRST FAN FIC AND A GOOD ONE 2!
1. Chapter 1

If I was JK Rowlings I wouldnt be have a one story house, would I.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My name is Lauren Nolte and I'm 5'7, platinum-blonde with darklights and I just quit my job at JD Modeling Agency to go to Hogwarts in England. Before I left I dumped my three boyfriends that totally had major crushes on me, they cried but Hogwarts has better boys in the sea for me. Well the first day I want there I walked in and everybody turned and looked at me, the girls were all jelous and the guys were drooling. Mcgonagal made me get in front of everyone to get sorted but I was fine because Im used to being in front of people and was wearing a cute plaid mini from Prada, like from that movie. My Coach was like totally matching and cost at least 600 dollars, in cash because it was lined with diamons. But my daddy loves me and would give me anything so its okay. I got in Gryffindor and sat down with this cute boy with messy har and gorgeous blue eyes. He was drooling too. "Hey," I said "ur cute." He couldnt talk cuz he was shocked by my prettiness. "That's Harry Potter"said a bushy haired girl nearby. I smiled and thought he's mine because I always get what I want and I want someonefamous and cute. Harry Potter fit that descprition perfectly. To my luck he thought so two and he asked me out then. I thought about saying no to play hard2get, but he was so cute I had to say yes!

Next chappie:

Are date

**AN- Does nebody know how 2 get rid of those red squiggles on Word? Its bugging me.**

**Thanks Chelsea for editing the chappie! I luv ya gurl!**


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own harry potter

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My second day at Hogwarts was even better then before. I had my date with the cutie pie and let me tell you about it. I was whereing a Miss Dior pink long prom dress and a pair of matching high top heels with incrested diamons. It was very expensive but that was cool. Because it was cold out I wore my cheerleading sweater over it. That right, im a cheerleader and proud of it! ( AN- CHS cheerleaders rule! U GO GURLS!) Harry took me into Hogsmed under his invisility cloak and it was cool because noone could see us. It was funny because Harry kicked miss Noriss when she went by and noone noticed. We had a butterbeer at the three Broomsticks. We got a little drunk (but I mean a little drunk never hurt anyone right? I mean, they say that, but they just don't want us to have ne fun) and he kissed me. He mouth tasted sweet like butterbeer and cutie in one. He slowly pulled me down into the snow and we made out. Like, total tongue. Harry was better then I thought he would be. I didn't even have to train him how to kiss or anything. The kiss was gentle but passionate and firey and everything I ever dreamed. My last bf Kyle F. was really experienced and Harry was better then him, so harry was really experienced. But I heard that hed only dated once or twice, so he must be naturally good. Anyways we were making out in the snow when he put his hand down my dress and I wasn't sure what to do but he was so sweet about it that we got carried away. Then he carried into his dorm and we had sex and it was great.

Next Chappie: Gossip

AN- Harry and me sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. the love. That's like my dream. Lol. Oh and it is true cheerleaders can write good stories. So all those ppl who say I can't are idiots.


	3. Chapter 3

I told u before I dont own harry potter

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day everyone at school learned about me and Harry. Harry told everyone and I got kinda mad but then he was just expressing our love by bragging, I'd do the same. I just didn't have the heart to tell him about my past back home in America. My past haunts me in my dreams and it was because my daddy paid money to get rid of my flaw. See when I was born my daddy had cheated on my mom and I was the result. My mom was a exotic dancer so I had to stay with him and then he got money from selling cars. So I could not tell harry that my past was messed up and it caused me to be kinda messed up now. That girl got mad that Harry and me had done stuff so she was like my new enemy. Her name was Hermione and she was really smart and annoying and really jealous that harry and me had become really good lovers. I then decided to do whatever it took to get Hermione off of my back and that was my new main goal for the school year. In the hall harry and me kissed infront of his friend ron and other kids. People were soooo jealous of us and it made be happy to finally go to magical school instead of public. Then I saw this boy and he was even hotter then Harry and then I felt bad because Harry was my new bf and bf/gf cant like other people but my dad did that so it is perfectly ok. He had blonde hair and he had dark brown eyes and very pale skin and muscles and kinda ugly clothes. I asked Harry who that was and harry responed and said that was his worse enenmy Draco Malfoy and that the boy was rich. I like rich boys and Harry was only famous, Draco was famous and rich because he had a rich family and his daddy was in jail. I liked bad boys and harry was a little too much good good for me. (AN- this is like last year when I went out with Greg and hooked up with Taylor's bf). I then told myself that Draco had to be with me and Harry would be my second choice. I loved cute boys.

Next Chappie: Draco is hott!!

AN- CHEERLEADING IS MY LIFE!! THX CHELSEA AGAIN FOR EDITTING MY CHAPPIE AND I WILL SEE U ON FRIDAY'S GAME!!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not harry potter or anything by rowlings for that matter

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why Lauren dont you love me anymore?" Harry asked me the next day at lunch. Hermione the girl with brown hair and my new worse enemny sat right next to me. I wanted to say get out of my space but then I thought that would be really rude and I am not a rude girl, I am polite. I looked over at the table infront of my table and I saw Draco Malfoy, total hottie. Harry was cute and I like cute but Draco was hott and I like hott. Harry noticed I was not answering him and he felt upset because yesterday when I was at his dorm he wanted to have sex but I rejected it. I told him I had homework and he didn't buy it. I never do my hw! So this morning he kissed me and I didn't feel any emotions for him and it made him even madder. I shrugged and Hermione gave me a very dirty look and I gave her a dirty look back. (AN- I wanted to tell everyone who reads my story but doesn't review that they are getting a dirty look from me right now, and it is not a very good look at all, bad). I told Harry I did still love him but my mind was trying to fiqure out how I was going to start Hogwart's first ever cheerleadering squad. He nodded and ate more potatoes. After lunch I went over to talk to Draco Malfoy and this was after Hermione and Harry and Ron left for their classes. I however was going to skip because I wanted to meet Draco. I said hi and he said hi two. He smiled and I liked his teeth because they were white and harry's were kinda yellow. Draco flicked his hair and he smiled again. I said my name was Lauren Nolte and I was a super cool cheerleader and he said he liked cheerleaders. I then told him that I was single and that I didn't know anyone but the dorks I sat with at lunch and he bought my lie. He then asked me if I would like to go on a date with him later that evening and I quikly said yes. My date was to be outside by the garden and I just had to make sure Harry was no where around me when I was with him and then he told me not to call him Draco but to call him Malfoy and I told him to call me Lauren, I had three days already at Hogwarts and I already had two dates and sex.

Next Chappie: My Date with Malfoy

NC- My character is so mean but so rad because she slept with Harry and now she is with Malfoy. She has two bf's like when I kissed my sister's bf. It is like my lifes story.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry potter is my lover!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For my date with Malfoy, I whore a different dress. The dress was really hott and it made me look hott because I am so hott. I had on a yellow baby doll dress with matching riffles and heels that complimented my shape. I was a really skinny girl and had big boobs so my dress looked really good on me. My hair was up in a short pony (AN- kinda like our cheerleading hair from completion). So I went to the garden outside the school and looked everywhere for draco and he wasnt their so I looked for a bench to sit on and it was really cold so I moved over. He came from inside and I smiled because he was really hott in his white tux and it made me feel special. He cam over and kissed me and I kissed him back and he said I was sexy and I responed the same. He then gave me a flower and I smiled because it was sooooooooo sweetie of him. Then I stuck my hand down his pants and he pushed me under the bench along side him. Malfoy and me then had sex and it was even better then harry and I having it because it was outside and draco didnt have protetection, more the merrier. Suddenly I heard voices comeing so I told Malfoy to hide and I hid two and it was harry and ron and Hermione walking in the middle of the night. Me and Malfoy ran off back inside after putting our closes on and my date was super cerial. I then walked back to my dorm. I was a really hott girl and this school was really hott and filled with hott boys.

Next chappie: Harry and Draco r totally mine!!

AN- I am more of a player in real life!!


	6. Chappie 6

**Chappie 6! I make a cheer squad!**

HP joined my best friends forever fanfiction club!!

The day after I had sex with Malfoy I decided to get busy.

During DADA I jumped on the table and threw flyers out to the hole clas.

the fliers said

if you want two tri out for lauren's cheer squad meet on the 1quiddich gym at 11:50 SHARP!!!!

and to come with pompoms and langeray on because I have to make sure their hot.

At 11:50 sharp I was on the gym wating for the gurls two show up. draco and harry were both in the stands watching me abd they didnt notice witch is OK with me b/c I didnt want dracos hot face to get messed up in a fit or harrys.

The tryouts began, (AN- like the movie bring it on again…I am like whitticker except I didn't have to take out the amazing belly ring she sported.)

The students trying out were ron, some blonde..fake blonde, brown haired girl, a big hairy man, my enema Hermione graner, and son's little sis Jenny.

Ron came up to the judging table and I took out my clipboard and my fuzzy pink foundan pin.

He then gave me a description of himself.

He had red hair, red freckles, not hott, albino eyes, not strong, poor, stupid, IQ of like 180….10 points away from 200, he checked me out….gross, he was 17 years old, he could drive a stick shift, he liked hunting magical monsters, he liked girls who talked and had big pompoms- I slapped him 4 that, b/c he shouldnt judge me on my boobs though their big.

Then the blond gurl came up and told me all about herself

She was blonde (she sad it was real, but I no it wasnt) and seh was a cheerleader her olde school so I thout she had potincial.

Then the brown haired girl came up )the one that WASNT granger) and i cold tell we d b bffs.

Hur name was Amanda carberry.

she was vury hott 9not as hott as me) and she was 5'6 and had a enough booty to beat j-lo in a butt competion. I didn't think her bootie was real..she must of gotten silcon injections or something.

One thing for sure…her double axis kick front flip triple balance twist dance remix was a plus 11 on her part, she danced to the song Beep by the Pussycatt Dollz, AN- my heros…I am totally trying out for that show and beating out the lead singer Nicole somday.

The hairy man was named Hagridd and he was a beast.

Not like beast in like beauty and the beast but like beastie like in the beastie boys beast.

He was really good, like a triple positive spirt stick but….u need looks to make it in this businees.

Maybe if he got some lipo and some peck implants and maybe some lazer hare removal and a wax job and a nose job and a super make-over from Macy's…dior included.

Then the enemy came to the plate. It was like dark vadar and luke skydriver in the battle for the love of princess lula, before that guy got killed by the melt molder and after luke lost his hand….he should of gotten a robot hand instead.

Well she gave up and I didn't even bother to write anything down..

i doodled a big flower on her entry sheet.

She told me she was really tall..blah blah blah…muffle noises…and the last word I heard was my pompoms are bigger then yours….and something about her milkshake…come on.

Jenny came up and was kinda cute…but she was ron sisters so that made her more negative then positive.

She had strawberry blonde hair and freckles…I liked strawberries and blondes…good combo.

She was 5'4, perfect fly, and had won money in a cutie pagean.

Cutie pagean are not as high as model pageans and I won miss America teen 5 years in a row.

She was a good dancer…kinda a whore, but whatev.

She did not wear undies with her cheerleading shirt..total fire crotch…linsay lohan wannabe.

Suddeny harry stood up and told jenny that he liked her more than me.

I was so mad that I beat up jenny.

Then draco beat up harry for me b/c he thinks im the hottest gurl ever… which I am.

I told the gym that the results would be posted and that draco needed to have a night time reward for being such a total hunk. :) ….

End

Next Chappie: The first cheerleading meeting of the season and no spys aloud.

AN- See I used the enter button…my gosh…people are so stooped…u can read the story weather or not I use the f-bad word enter botton. O and thx chels for showing me how to intent the paragraphs… !!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chappie 7: The War w/ Harry and Draco…references 2 shakes

I don't own harry even though I want 2 and shakes is dead so I don't own a corpse…I am not that crazy…and besides I don't have a shovel and idont kno wherehe is buried…gosh. But I would however have Brad Pitt's corpse if anything were to happen… I wish I was angie jolie

Well since harry and draco were in a total cat fight during the cheerleading tryouts..i had to reference the fight to something in my past. I didn't want to rethink about my ex bf's fighting over me and my dad wrestling with my dog…but school came to me in a dream at that time and momet and place.

I remembered sitting Mrs. Mongalcal class and we had to read boring books. I hated lang arts and we just started the new muggle studys. So I was given the books mcbeth by willy shakes…William Shakespeare…and it is about a warrior who goes totally insane. His wife is like my hero..besides paris Hilton, Nicole riches, nicole Jarvis Krista Weseman, Chelsea!!!!!!!!!, travis, george Clooney, kyle fergie, the girls off of the bad girls club, davis off of real world, cindy from jimmy neutron, my step- auntie's mom's cousin, my dog, spider man, cows, desperate housewives, o miss America, miss teen Georgia, joesph freeman, warren, all the hotties I the world, no uglies, murphydarbyjessie and my new sn friend hottboobsxox23 and my new sk8ter friend jeff.

I didn't like mongalcal because she told me I had a ADHD and that I need to get meds, whateve. But in the play Macbeth is draco and Macduffy is harry. Macduffy fights for the love of Macbeth's wife who named lady. And the witches are like Hermione because they have berds and r uglier then moldy cottage cheese. I like buttered popcorn. So they fight and fight and do more macho man stuff until duffy cutts off beth's head; but….harry lost and draco won because evil is over better then two goods. Wat I said right there is called a similie. I learned that in lit.

I also liked the quote in the book called "Fair is foul and foully is far," and I am far and hermi if foul. But that quote is not like my life so I changed it to be more like "Hott is me and hotter is more mere," quoted by me, so use citation. I could be a research paper quotemaker on hp!!

4 a clear cite here is the source info:

Lauren Nolte

Age: 15

Publication Date: May4, 2007

Location: My house duh!!!

But anywhoo the Macbeth play is like mylife at hogs!! So go read it and just pretend that beth wins the battle. And that lady and duffy can live forever in the castle of glam….:)

Next Chappie: Harry is a pansy and I don't kinda like draco with a black eye, but we do it anyway….in the locker room…scandal!! And the new student serious black is sooo hott, gotta do him.

AN- I relly did juts read Mcbeth, but… Sparknotes and my bff Chels coulda ben wrong, so don't worry about mistakes. Btw y keyboards messed up 2dy cuz my bro took he keys off. Try typingbymemerizationable.


	8. Chapter 8

If I owned Harry Potter I would be burning Gucci pants for fun

Hogwarts is my life!!

_Sitting in a class will I right a note_

_The note is written in purple like my tote_

_I look at this boy and he is really cute_

_I sound out the teacher, completely on mute_

_I ask him his name and he says harry_

_I smile and dream of marry_

_He is a wizard and I am a witch_

_My friends call me their bitch_

_I giggle and he giggles_

_I shake in my seat and it ends up being a giggle_

_His friend ron smiles at me too_

_I wanted to smash his head into the loo_

_He must of liked me but I hate him_

_He reminded me of my bf jim_

_Then harry gave him a snatch_

_Me and him were a good match_

_His enemy then gives me a look_

_He had a very big smart looking book_

_His name was mafloy and he was cuter_

_He was my perfect suitor_

_Harry and Malfoy who 2 choose_

_My heart was filled with gooze_

_I was happy to be magical_

_Because my love life was really tragical_

**AN- The poem is like my life. Harry is my bf todd, ron is my stalker, and mafloy is my ex-bf Jake. My love life is soo cutie!! **


End file.
